The University of North Dakota School of Medicine is constructing a new, $6,000,0000 animal facility for use by funded animal investigators. Since the old animal facility was constructed we have seen a seven fold increase in NIH funded faculty using animals. The University is accelerating its research activity, as is evident by a major faculty recruiting drive and a long list of pending grant applications. Therefore, demands on our animal facility will continue to grow. To meet these needs the School of Medicine has begun construction of the shell for a new animal facility. We are seeking funds from the NCRR to assist us in completing this project and for purchasing the essential and permanent equipment needed for optimal use by current and future NIH funded researchers. Our funded investigators urgently require more animal space and space appropriate for work with biohazards, pathogens and transgenic animals. Many investigators also need a facility to develop transgenic mice and space to test their animals. The new animal facility is designed to fulfill these needs. It will have twice the rodent housing space of our old facility. Several housing rooms are designed for work that requires protection from pathogens or toxins. Eight animal housing rooms will be equipped to maintain pathogen protection for working with immune compromised rodents, viral injected animals or transgenic mice. One room will fulfill BSL3 standards for pathogen work. Two animal housing rooms will be equipped to work with isotopes, toxins and potential carcinogens in vivo. Four rooms are being renovated to provide laboratory space for transgenic production and animal experimentation. These procedure rooms are separated by a corridor from the main housing facility and have separate heat, electricity and water. They will therefore provide an emergency backup space for preserving breeding stock of previous animals in case of disaster. The overall design has been optimized to provide state of the art animal research capabilities, appropriate protection for both animals and investigators and the most efficient use of animals.